Naruto at the Host Club
by Kyuu-Hime
Summary: Naruto and Haruhi will enter the host club, what will happen to the host club with one extra girl? TamaxHaru NaruX?
1. Chapter 1:Enter the Nerds!

**Naruto at the host club**

**Chapter 1: Enter The Nerds**

It was a normal day at Ouran Academy, birds were chirping in the rays of the clouds were so close to the highest floor of the academy that it looks like you can just reach out of the window and touch it with your bear hands. There were only two commoners walking around trying to find a quiet place to study. One was Haruhi Fujioka a shorter than average boy but can still counts as a feminine kind of boy, brown hair was cut very poorly as if someone had cut them while drunk. He was wearing old school style glasses, covering his eyes.

The other boy was Naruto Uzumaki unlike Haruhi, Naruto has a smaller frame. He sometimes could be mistaken for a girl. His hair was longer than Haruhi by 2 centimeters, the hair also look like someone drunk has cut them. He also have glasses. They have one thing in common: They are both scholarship students. On this day they were looking for a peaceful room for them to study in. They came across 'Music Room 3' and immediately enter. _CREAK_ and the door opened. It reveal 6 very handsome looking young men, then suddenly the blonde one approach them. He suddenly said. "My, my what do we have here? Isn't this the 2 famous scholarship students?" His voice was soft. Recovering from their shock they look at him.

The blonde certainly look like a prince all right. He has all the qualities: Blond hair, blue eyes that look like they were sparkling, a soft tone that could've been a melody, and how gracefully he walked. Give in a horse and armor, he'll be a real life prince. They were out of their thoughts when the blonde said again, "My name is Tamaki Suou, welcome to the host club! So what type to you want? The boy Lolita type?" Suddenly behind the boy who was holding a stuffed rabbit flowers began to bloom." Or the silent type." Behind the boy who was the tallest of the bunch the same thing happened. "The cool type?" This time with the boy in glasses. "Or the mischievous type?" Now behind the orange, reddish type of hair twins. After that he put his finger under Haruhi's and Naruto's chin and his voice changing from happy to seductive in 1 second.

"Or maybe even me?" And flowers, to be precise, roses began to bloom in the background. The 2 boys were shock and they began to walk backwards toward the door, while saying, "S-sorry, we m-must be in the w-wr-wrong room!" They stuttered. Since they were obviously not looking since they bumped into something, when they look back they realized that they had bumped into a vase that was obviously falling. Both of them reach out their hands and tried to grab it, but it was too late. _BAM! _And the vase shattered, the room was silent for several minutes and then then the boy with the glasses have a dark aura pouring out of him, and said in a honey sweet tone.

"That vase you broke is 8,000,000 **(Hope that's right)** yen." He then eye smiled

"We'll pay!" They said desperately. Then the twins decided to interrupt.

"How are you supposed to pay when you can't even afford your own uniform!" They chorused.

Then Tamaki Suou point a finger to them and said,

"From today on you'll be our club's dog!" And then the world froze (for them anyway).


	2. Chapter 2:Nerds Turn Host

**AN: Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 2

The Nerds Turn Host

Naruto and Haruhi stand there for what seems like a decade. Finally Naruto regain her senses and shook Haruhi's shoulder to wake Haruhi out of her stupor. They still didn't believe what happen, they just turn around toward the door and was walking away pretending that didn't happen. Unfortunately Honey to them and hug their legs like a koala. The twins immediately went to them turn them around and then push them back to their original spot. This time Tamaki was sitting on his 'throne', his head resting on the backside of his hand. He smiled at them, a blinding smile to be exact.

The next thing they knew were girls sitting with one of the hosts. Tamaki seems like the most popular. "Tamaki-sama!" They hear they girls squeal for the hundredth time. Naruto whisper to Haruhi. "Does this guy have superiority complex or something?" Haruhi nodded in agreement.

They look at the twins table, whom they now know are the Hitachins. Hikaru was holding Kaoru's face, and Kaoru was apparently in tears. "Oh, Hikaru are your love to me real?" Hikaru narrowed his eyes. "You baka! What make you think it was fake!" Hikaru shouted hugging Kaoru, they began calling out each other's name. "Hikaru." "Kaoru." And it continues, the girls squealed "Kyaaa!" And started to blush deep crimson. Naruto look at Haruhi confused. "I don't get this." Haruhi just nodded.

Next was the Mori and Honey table. Apparently Honey was just eating cake and Mori was just sitting there. "Well this is takes the cake for Taking-Weird-to-Another-Level award." This time it was Haruhi who said it. "True." Naruto agrees. Throughout the whole host club only Kyoya was not that much weird but he was close with his demon side or he is just plain scary.

"Naruto, Haruhi, your first assignment as our sla- I mean our dog. You will go get us some tea and coffee." Kyoya commanded. Haruhi and Naruto thought the same thing. _'He was about to call us slaves didn't he.'_ They didn't voice their thought and just went to the supermarket hoping to get this over with quickly. When they got back, Naruto was carryin 2 paper bags and didn't even look bother by the weight. Haruhi was just carrying both of their books that they had accidentally brought with them to the supermarket. When Tamaki ran and rummage through the bag, he saw a brand of coffee that he had never seen before. He look at it in curiosity as a child might have.

"What is this?" Tamaki ask holding a brand of coffee up and showing it to Haruhi hoping for an answer.

"Its just coffee we usually bought from the supermarket." Haruhi answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Tamaki adopt a thinking pose that earned many squeals from girls. A light bulb appears near the side of his head. "Commoner's coffee." He declared like a child whom just got his favorite actor's autograph. Naruto and Haruhi looked at Tamaki in surprise and amusement. "Rich people." Naruto muttered with amusement dancing in her eyes. Haruhi nodded in agreement, it was pretty interesting how these people seems to not know the most common thing in the world. Honey then tackled Naruto.

"Ne, Naru-chan where did you get this?" Naruto and Haruhi look at Honey and said "From a supermarket of course." They answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it kinda was, to them anyway. Honey smiled and flowers began to bloom in the background, with sparkle surrounding Honey's face. _'How do they do that?'_ Haruhi and Naruto thought at the same time.

Tamaki made a 'come!' motion and shouted to Naruto and Haruhi. "Come on, Naruto, Haruhi, come over here and make us this commoner's coffee!" Naruto's eyebrow was twitching, but Haruhi sighed. They sort of jog over to the table, after a few moments an aroma of coffee float around the whole room. Tamaki got a cup full of coffee and hold it up like some sort of trophy, he then take a sip of it. After a few seconds he finish the whole cup. "I want seconds!" He shouted like a kid wanting his desert.

"You like it?" Haruhi asked, this was a surprise; he thought Tamaki would spit it out in disgust or something like that. Tamaki nodded. "Yup the non-elegance and bitter taste with the not-rich taste definitely make want more!" He then made a thumbs-up. _'I knew it.'_ Haruhi thought grudgingly. Naruto notice his friend's irritation and just laughed at Haruhi's distress. Haruhi glared at Naruto, and pouted, that just make Naruto laugh harder. Haruhi sigh and poured more coffee for Tamaki, while Tamaki was flirting with his customers.

It got pretty busy when the customers started to request for more coffee and so Naruto and Haruhi bumped into each other while trying to serve the coffee. They both fell to the floor, their glasses was also on the floor. Tamaki helped Haruhi up while Hikaru, since he was the closest helped Naruto up. When Tamaki got a good look at Haruhi and Naruto his eyes sparkle. Then he held up their chin and commanded.

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" And they took out some scissors. "Kyoya give a phone call to the school's designated tailor! And Mori-senpai if you still have some contact lenses please share them!" Honey looked at Tamaki happily and asked. "What about me, what do I do?" "Honey you go eat some cake!" Tamaki answer without any hesitation. Honey sat down on a table and mumble to his bunny. "Everyone's is busy except me." And poke his cake.

When they finish gathering `what they need they push Naruto and Haruhi into the dressing room. 10 minutes pass and then they curtains got push away.

Haruhi obviously look feminine. His hair, now shorter made him look more attractive. His big brown eyes and long eyelashes made him look even girlier. And combine with the uniform he look beautiful. Tamaki was having a blush on his face and squealed.

Next is Naruto blond hair is the same length as Haruhi, without his glasses and hair covering most of his face they could see the whisker marks and the sparkling blue eyes that was underneath the glasses. Naruto look tough and cute at the same time. This time the twins blush. Tamaki couldn't take it anymore and gave both of them a hug and fawn over them. After a while, he finally let go and declared. "Starting from today you are hosts!"

And that's how Naruto and Haruhi became hosts.

**AN: R & R please! I won't be updating like quick since I'm going to work on a new story, but I'll still update though don't worry.**


End file.
